MADAME
by Cadmiel
Summary: 1880, Konoha. Serie de Viñetas que narran el matrimonio sin amor entre Hinata y Kiba. Narrado desde la perspectiva de Kiba. A/U [Kibahina/Naruhina] Capítulo 10:MADAME. "La carta en tu bolsillo pone Madame Namikaze Hinata.". Último Capítulo.
1. DÉSIR

Hola, debo decir que esta idea se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "**_cuantos cuentos cuento_**" de La oreja de Van gogh, aunque solo la trama básica, es completamente diferente de la canción.

Debo decir que primero pensaba que se narrara desde el pinto de vista de Hinata, pero después se me ocurrió que Kiba también tendría un punto de vista, porque el la ama y así fue como resultó que él protagonizara la historia, creo que desde este enfoque muchos pensaremos que Kiba merece ser feliz, pero está también nuestro Naruto, pero conforme a lo que suceda juzgaran la situación.

Este fic será **corto** y en **capítulos cortos**, aun no se cuantos capítulos, la verdad es que ya tengo tres escritos y el cuarto en proceso así que subiré uno por semana en **Lunes.**

Ahora si a disfrutar.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino sabría como terminaría el manga, Kishimoto lo sabe, así que son completamente suyos.

_708 palabras_

* * *

_**MADAME**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**I**

**_DÉSIR_**

**_"El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir"_**

**_Marcel Proust_**

Cierras la puerta y no te sorprende encontrar todo en silencio. Recorres la sala, el comedor y el cuarto de costura, pero ella no está ahí. Subes las escaleras esperando verla, la buscas en su habitación y el cuarto de baño, el estudio y la biblioteca, pero ella tampoco está ahí, resignado vuelves a bajar, suspiras solo queda un lugar donde seguramente la encontraras. Suspiras aliviado cuando la ves en cuclillas arreglando el jardín tarareando una canción, la observas, es hermosa, su cabello está atado en un sencillo recogido, usa un vestido azul y un sombrero a juego; te gusta verla, no por su apariencia sino porque amas todo de ella. Te parece pequeña y frágil pero no lo es, en tu vidas has conocido ni conocerás a una mujer como ella, por eso te enamoraste de ella, por eso le pediste matrimonio, por eso ahora la cuidas como un preciado tesoro y más que eso porque ella es tu esposa y la amas.

Aun no se hado cuenta que la observas y lo prefieres porque así parece más feliz, así es ella, pero cuando suspira pierdes toda la paz pues ella no está pensando en ti, la ves olfatear una de las rosas y lo envidias porque sabes que su amor nunca te ha pertenecido, después de todo solo eres su esposo.

Aquellos pensamientos te consumen por dentro y en un arrebato de celos pones tu mano sobre su hombro, quieres que piense en ti, quieres que te vea a ti. Ella voltea sorprendida pero cuando te ve sonríe, la ayudas a ponerse de pie y en un arrebato la besas, no con pasión, no con amor sino con celos porque es él quien ella mira es a él a quien le sonríe. Como puede te responde, eres su esposo después de todo, pero sabes que ahí no hay amor solo cumple su deber. Incapaz de seguir soportándolo la dejas ahí y entras a la casa, caminas como una fiera en su jaula; inhalas, exhalas, desesperado pasas tus manos por tu cabello hasta que te tranquilizas y te recargas sobre la mesa con tu palmas extendidas sobre la madera, agachas la cabeza y te repites que debes tranquilizarte, que lo sabias y aun así lo aceptaste.

Sientes sus delicadas manos rodear tu cintura, recarga su cabeza en tu espalda y te paralizas, sabes que ella lo intenta, que por esos cuatro años ella lo ha intentado con todo su ser, que ella quiere amarte por eso no tienes ninguna queja, ha sido una buena esposa.

—Lo siento —susurra contra tu espalda.

Sabes que está llorando y te sientes horrible, la has hecho llorar de nuevo. Quieres voltear y abrazarla pero ella no te deja, se aferra a tu cuerpo y sin contenerte derramas un par de lágrimas. Y se quedan ahí llorando, ella lamentándose por no quererte cómo quieres y tú por tu debilidad, eres patético y lo sabes, intentas convencerte que eres el hombre que la merece pero no puedes hacerla feliz, se limitan a una convivencia amena.

—Yo… —intentas remediar la situación— Hinata, lo siento, soy un estúpido, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, de verdad lo siento.

Realmente sabes qué es lo que quieres, eres hombre y ella es tu esposa, pero la respetas le has dado su tiempo y ella te lo agradece, pero útilmente se ha vuelto insoportable, más aún porque sabes, todo el pueblo sabe, que él va a regresar y eso alimenta tus temores. Ella también lo sabe por eso te ha soportado, es una mujer noble, pero más que eso ella también es culpable.

Giras y ahora sí la abrazas, te deleitas con su calor, aspiras su aroma, sabes que por nada en el mundo la dejaras ir. La tomas del mentón y la besas, tranquilo, con amor, ella te responde y el beso se vuelve apasionado quieres hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero ella frena tus caricias y te mira a los ojos, te pide más tiempo. Has perdido de nuevo pero eres un caballero y se lo das, después de cuatro años en la misma situación _casi_ estás acostumbrado.

* * *

Si les gusto díganmelo en un Review, sino tambien XD

Nos vemos el lunes próximo.


	2. LETTRE

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-san

_729 __Palabras_

* * *

_**MADAME**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

II

_LETTRE_

"_**Enviar una carta es una excelente manera de trasladarse a otra parte sin mover nada, salvo el corazón".**_

_**Petronio**_

Ha llegado el correo, lo sabes antes que el mayordomo lo lleve a tu estudio. Lo revisas, en su mayoría son invitaciones y una que otra queja sobre tus trabajadores de la zona norte, suspiras ya no sabes qué hacer con ellos. Te dispones a contestar aquellas quejas, no te quedara opción tienes que ir a resolverlo, más una peculiar invitación naranja te llama la atención "Sr. y Sra. Inuzuka" pone el sobre, no hay duda, el color naranja y el hecho que pongan tal distintivo en el sobre, sabes que es de parte de la Familia Namikaze antes de que veas el sello en la contraparte del sobre. No puede ser nada bueno, no después de los rumores que has escuchado hace un par de horas en el pueblo, aquellos que has intentado ignorar y le has ocultado a tu esposa, pero sabias que en cualquier momento esto podría pasar.

La arrojas a tu escritorio, te levantas y la observas desde la lejanía, debates entre enseñársela o quemarla, debes decidir rápido pues en el piso de madera puedes escuchar sus pisadas. Al final ella te encuentra inmóvil contra la pared, te interroga con la mirada e instintivamente ves la carta, ella la toma entre las manos y lee en voz alta.

—La familia Namikaze tiene el honor de invitarlos a la recepción en honor de su único hijo, Namikaze Naruto…

La observas palidecer, no es capaz de segur leyendo y no es necesario, con esas dos últimas palabras ella y tú han tenido suficiente, ella porque se siente confundía y al mismo tiempo culpable; lo ves en su lenguaje corporal. Tú has tenido suficiente, esa reacción te duele. Ella se ha contenido, no ha derramado ninguna lágrima, al menos no en presencia tuya, pero sabes —por su manera de pronunciar aquel nombre— que quiere hacerlo, quizá por felicidad, pues Naruto regresa sano y salvo después de combatir por Konoha allá en un lugar extraño que las personas llaman guerra, pero ella aun te respeta, siempre lo ha hecho y ahora no va a ser la excepción.

— ¿Quieres ir? —Alguna clase de masoquista impulso te hizo pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no te arrepientes porque quieres que ella sepa que puedes llevarla, que no eres tan malo como todos suponen.

Ella no contestas, quiere hacerlo pero vuelve a aquel hábito de timidez que la mantiene alejada de los problemas, se está debatiendo entre aceptar y declinar la oferta, pero por sobre todas las cosas quiere ir, que quiere verlo. Sonríes amable, esa sonrisa que solo le tienes reservada a ella, tomas la carta ente tus manos, no quieres que note tu perturbación.

—Es dentro de dos días, puedes llevar aquel vestido color vino que te regalé y no has encontrado oportunidad de usar.

Aquellas palabras terminan por decidirlo todo, ella aun no lo puede creer y tú te consideras un monstruo, te odias y sabes que estas sosteniendo un arma de dos filos porque la quieres presumir, quieres que él vea que es tuya, pero ella aun lo ama y él a ella también, tú tienes más que perder.

Ella asiente y sale de la habitación sin antes anunciarte que la mesa está servida. Te sientas frente al escritorio arrojas la carta sobre este, la observas y recuerdas todas aquellas cartas que él le mando a ella aun después de saber que eras su esposo y que no pararon de llegar hasta que le prohibiste volverle a escribir. Y ante ese recuerdo ríes, nada te causa risa pero eso te impide perder la cordura, tu risa sigue hasta que dos pequeñas lágrimas surcan tus mejillas, eres patético pero al menos ya tienes fuerza para enfrentarlo.

El mal trago ha pasado así que sales y la buscas en el comedor, no está ahí, le preguntas al ama y te anuncia que ella está en su recamara, te sientas a la mesa derrotado, ella está llorando por él. La soledad vuelve a ser palpable en tu vida, pero sabes que así lo elegiste, aunque la duda siempre ha estado palpable en ti, no lo quieres admitir pero es obvio que no eres suficientemente bueno para que, en cuatro años, ella no se haya enamorado de ti.

* * *

Agradezco de corazón a **Nuharoo** por su review, y gracias a los que leyeron.

Hasta el **Lunes**.


	3. FORCE

Agradezco que se tomen la molestia de seguir este fic, sobre todo a los que comentan, de verdad ¡gracias!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos los derechos sonde su autor, la historia es completamente de mi autoría

_773 palabras _

* * *

_**MADAME**_

III

_FORCE_

"_**Las personas fuertes crean sus acontecimientos; las débiles sufren lo que les impone el destino".**_

_**Alfred Víctor de Vigny**_

Esta nerviosa, sientes su brazo temblar contra el tuyo, afortunadamente no hay tantos invitados como esperabas, solo los más cercanos a la familia Namikaze. Ustedes no están ahí por ser amigos, los Inuzuka no han hablado con ellos desde lo ocurrido con Naruto, pero Hinata es un caso completamente diferente. Eres consiente que ella va a visitar a Kushina Namikaze cada que puede y no se lo has prohibido, eso solo significaría proyectar una mala imagen. También estas nervioso, antes de todo esto tú y Naruto eran buenos amigos, pero claro, debían enamorarse de la misma mujer. Creías que la tenías conquistada pero muy en el fondo siempre supiste que ella amaba a Naruto y que tú solo eras un buen amigo, pero aprovechaste la oportunidad cuando Naruto se marchó y ahora eres tú el que camina con ella y no él.

El salón esta pulcramente ordenado y lo cubre un ambiente cálido, aun a pesar de que todo mundo los mira, y sabes porque, después de todo en un pueblo chico es normal que las personas sepan todos los chismes. Eso no te hace sentir mal, incluso has llegado a acostumbrarte. Tan sumido estas en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta que Hinata se ha parado en seco hasta que te ves obligado a detenerte, ha dejado de temblar pero su rostro esta pálido, no tienes que adivinar lo que pasa pues antes de verlo escuchas su voz. El simple sonido de su voz te recuerda al chico que se fue hace cinco años, pero cuando volteas la vista y lo observas sabes que en todos los sentidos no es el mismo. Quizá sea porque tiene rasgos más maduros o talvez es solo el uniforme que lo hace lucir diferente, pero cuando lo ves sonreír y caminar hasta ustedes sabes que no es solo eso, él ha vivido muchas más cosas de las que tú o cualquier hombre de Konoha puede presumir.

Hinata esta tan nerviosa que te sorprende que no se haya desmayado, pero sabes que quiere conversar con él y no se lo vas a impedir siempre y cuando estés presente. Llega junto a ustedes y toma la mano de Hinata dándole un suave beso, los dos se contemplan como si hubieran estado separados mucho tiempo pero al mismo tiempo solo hubiese sido un par de minutos, por un momento tienes la impresión de que la música se ha parado y todos a tu alrededor han contenido la respiración, tú también lo has hecho, solo reafirmas lo que ya sabias; ellos dos se aman. Carraspeas y el momento se pierde la música vuelve a sonar y los demás vuelven a sus conversaciones aunque aún hay miradas sobre ustedes.

— ¡Kiba! —Exclama en ese peculiar tono jocoso— Hace tanto tiempo que quería verlos, pero apenas este año extendieron un permiso, la guerra aun va a durar, es bueno ver Konoha después de tanto tiempo.

El silencio ahonda, no estás seguro que decir y sabes que Hinata no va a hablar, afortunadamente él es sociable por naturaleza y siempre tiene algo que decir, aunque no sea lo más adecuado para la ocasión.

—Así que ahora están casados.

Hinata a tu lado se ha sobresaltado, quizá para ella, como para ti, que Naruto diga algo así es como hacerlo realidad. Tu pecho se hincha de orgullo y quieres hablar y hablar de tu matrimonio pero ella solo agacha la mirada dejándote pocas opciones para presumirlo.

—Sí —atinas a contestar—, llevamos cuatro años juntos.

—Es increíble cómo pasan tantas cosas cuando uno se marcha —sonríe, lo conoces demasiado bien para saber que esta incomodo— incluso el teme está a punto de ser padre.

Sigue siendo Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es y ella lo sabe, quizá es por causa de la guerra o quizá porque la mujer que ama está casada contigo, pero lo que siempre le has admirado es su fortaleza, aquella virtud que desde niño ha tenido que incluso cuando su padre murió en la guerra tuvo. Sí, ese es Naruto Namikaze el hombre que ama tu esposa y que en lo más recóndito de tu ser admiras pues tú no has podido mantenerte entero en cuatro años de fallido matrimonio. Hinata también lo sabe porque ha levantado la mirada y ahora ve que él sigue siendo fuerte, y no es que él sea perfecto, pero en su humanidad ha sabido mantenerse, tú y ella en cambio se han dedicado a exponer su infelicidad a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

Hasta el próximo **Lunes.**


	4. ÉGO

Agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, sin duda que me animan a segur escribiendo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

_721 palabras_

* * *

_**MADAME**_

IV

_ÉGO_

**_"El ego se revela como una unidad de lo que llamamos estados mentales"._**

**_Muhammad Iqbal_**

La observas de lejos, algo es diferente, no es la acostumbrada monotonía que rodea su matrimonio y serías demasiado estúpido para no saber la razón, pero por el momento decides ignorarlo. Te gusta cuando ella cultiva flores porque parece una mujer completamente diferente, no tiene dudas, no tiene miedo y sobre todo no es insegura. Recuerdas el día que la conociste, estaba en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, también estaba cultivando rosas, apenas eras un niño pero desde eso momento te enamoraste de ella. Era bonita, sí pero no fue por eso por lo que te cautivó, sino por su determinación al cultivar, pero cuando se enfrentó a la imponente figura de Hiashi Hyuga su seguridad se convirtió en miedo, solo cultivando ella es completamente diferente.

El ama anuncia la llegada de tus invitados, te sugiere hablarle a Hinata pero quieres dejarla en su labor y te adentras a la casa para recibir a tu familia. Tu madre, tu hermana y tu cuñado te esperan en el salón principal, los saludas con el protocolo acostumbrado, pero tu madre te da un abrazo y no te molesta a veces es reconfortante. Los invitas a sentarse y platicas un rato con ellos hasta que Hinata entra en la habitación está apenada, pero no hay muestra de que estuvo arreglando el jardín, aparte de su atuendo, vuelve a ser la chica tímida.

Sabes que tu madre ha decidido visitarte por que todo el pueblo habla sobre la fiesta de los Namikaze, y no te importa que se preocupe por ti, pero a veces parece ser excesivo, Hinata también esta consciente de todo pues se limita a participar brevemente en la conversación hasta que el nombre de Naruto aparece en los labios de tu cuñado, y no lo culpas a fin de cuentas sabes que él no lo hace a propósito. Habla un momento sobre la situación política y del cómo afectara a su negocios y a Konoha en general pero entonces la conversación se vuelve más personal.

—Gracias a Dios que estas casada con mi hijo —suelta de pronto tu madre—, ¿te imaginas la vida como esposa de un militar? No es buena vida, tan solo ve a la pobre Kushina, su esposo muerto y su hijo en la guerra.

—Con todo respeto, señora, pero creo que ir a arriesgar la vida por personas como nosotros, que solo estamos al tanto de los últimos chismes no es una vida deplorable o lamentable como usted lo ha dado a entender, al contrario ahí es donde se forjan los verdaderos hombres.

Hinata es una mujer prudente, toda una dama, así la educaron, pero hay ocasiones donde una dama debe defenderse y quizá por eso la admiras y la amas pues cuando ella defiende un argumento se transforma, no pierde su cortesía y tampoco eleva el tono de su voz, pero sabes que en una ocasión normal jamás se comportaría como ahora, y casi te arrepientes de no detenerla. La tensión en el aire crece y sabes que tu madre se contiene, solo por ti, pero que de ser otra persona le había soltado un par de insultos, agradeces que el ama llegue para anunciar que la comida está servida.

Tu madre y Hinata nunca fueron grandes amigas y mucho menos se aceptaron como suegra y nuera, nunca esperaste que fuera así pero ahora que las dos están juntas no puede haber más incomodidad, tu hermana y tu cuñado lo supieron disimular durante toda la comida, pero ahora solo están ustedes tres, Hinata sabe dominarse, pero tu madre no. Por fin Hinata va a descansar y entonces escuchas la letanía de quejas de tu madre, las soportas todas y cada una de ellas, excepto una la cual hiere profundamente tu ego.

—Si tan solo tuvieran un hijo —se lamenta—, entonces todas las habladurías en el pueblo terminaran.

Quizá algunos en el pueblo piensen que no han tenido hijos porque Hinata es estéril, o en el peor de los casos que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para embarazar a una mujer, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera se ha consumado su matrimonio, y eso es lo que la mayoría del pueblo habla, y más ahora que Naruto está de vuelta.

* * *

Acabo de iniciar el servicio social y por eso voy a cambiar los días de actualización al **domingo.**

Hasta entonces.


	5. PURETÉ

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a su creador.

_609 palabras_

* * *

_**MADAME**_

V

_PURETÉ_

_**"_Am_ar puede consistir en las palabras que hacen sangre, en el reproche, en la represión; lo que importa es la pureza de la intención".**_

_**Giovanni Papini**_

Nunca te ha gustado el teatro, piensas que es una de las tantas oportunidades que tienen las personas para chismorrear, pero a Hinata le encantan, incluso antes de casarte con ella e incluso cuando tú y Naruto aún eran amigos ella iba al teatro, y ahora que su matrimonio es tan patético ella lo usa como único medio de distracción. Pero esta noche es diferente pues Naruto está ahí y tu esposa no ha hecho otra cosa más que buscarlo. Estas aburrido y nada más, ella es tu esposa y por sobre todo es una dama, jamás haría algo que la perjudicara, y mucho menos si su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, está ahí compartiendo en mismo palco que ustedes.

El primer acto termina sin que ella haya puesto atención, la miras curioso y sientes una holeada de celos al ver su desesperación por salir de ahí, Hiashi te llama aparte y ella te observa salir queriendo hacer los mismo. Caminan en silencio, Hiashi a tu lado tiene una expresión imperturbable, no le tienes miedo pero siempre hay cierto respeto que te impide tratarlo como igual. Llegan a un lugar apartado y todas las preocupaciones de Hiashi se concentran en su ceño fruncido, quiere decirte algo pero no sabe cómo hacerlo y eso ya es algo complicado para él quien siempre sabe que decir y cuando decirlo. Pero sabes sobre que quiere hablar y no te sorprende cuando recupera sus ideas.

—Tienes que hacer algo para detener las habladurías —dice directo y sin rodeos— La virtud de mi hija está en juego, como su esposo debes protegerla.

Y lo sabes más que nadie así que después de prometerle que cuidaras a su hija te alejas del lugar, necesitas aire fresco, te detienes en la ventana más próxima y de inmediato te arrepientes de hacerlo pues a unos metros de ti Naruto y Hinata están conversando, no te han visto y te apartas de ahí antes de que lo hagan. Los espías, sabes que no es de caballeros, pero aquello tampoco es decente.

—Ahora eres una señora —escuchas la voz de Naruto, está dolido—, te casaste con Kiba.

Guardan silencio y los ruidos de la noche junto con la música y las palabras de la gente te parecen irreales al igual que la conversación de esos dos.

—Incluso cuando seguías escribiéndome nunca me dijiste que te habías casado con él, siempre creí que era otro hombre, no uno de mis amigos, ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí todo esto?

—Lo siento —solloza ella.

Escuchas el movimiento de sus ropas y sabes que la ha abrazado, te sientes impotente y una cólera monstruosa te invade el cuerpo.

—Mi padre… él —Balbucea Hinata.

—Lo sé —La interrumpe— sé que él te forzó a casarte a pesar que no lo amas y solo porque yo no podía darte una buena vida y de verdad que lo siento por eso, pero creí que cuando regresara, tal vez un poco antes, yo hubiera podido hacerte mi esposa, o quizá antes de irme, no lo sé… ¡maldición, Hinata! También fue mi culpa.

Y callan, ninguno de los dos dice nada más y sabes que no lo necesitan, sus bocas han encontrado una forma de comunicarse. Te alejas de ahí, Hinata es una dama, pero ante todo es mujer, y después de tanto tiempo de no ver al hombre que ama sabes que no pudo haber reaccionado de otra forma, quizá tú en su lugar habrías hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar.

Hasta el próximo **domingo.**


	6. FAUTE

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría.

_586 palabras_

* * *

_**MADAME**_

_**VI**_

_FAUTE_

_"**La culpa no está en el sentimiento, sino en el consentimiento".****  
****San Bernardo de Claraval**_

Si alguien te preguntara cómo te sientes probablemente dirías que nervioso, e incluso enojado, pero en realidad es mucho más que eso, estas aterrado, no quieres abandonar tu hogar y sin embargo es necesario. En condiciones normales llevarías a Hinata contigo, pero es un asunto que te llevara tiempo resolver, los trabajadores de la zona norte están fuera de control, no es lugar para tu esposa; aunque tampoco te hace gracia dejarla sola, si te apresuras regresaras dentro de una semana.

Te mueres de celos pues sabes que ellos se han visto a escondidas tres veces más después de su encuentro en el teatro, te has dado cuenta porque ella luce un poco menos desdichada, sí en su rostro hay cierta culpabilidad pero aun así luce radiante como si de pronto fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo. Alejarte de su lado más que desolador resulta aterrador, les estas regalando tiempo pero tampoco quieres ser posesivo, aunque te estés muriendo por dentro no te queda opción más que marcharte y bueno… que se lo que Dios quiera.

Entras a tu habitación y la encuentras ahí ayudando al ama a hacer tus maletas, no te sorprende ella siempre ha sido servicial contigo. Las dos se han dado cuenta de tu presencia así que con un gesto ordenas al ama que se retire, hace una pequeña reverencia antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Estás cansado, te sientas en la cama y la observas en su labor, quieres decirle muchas cosas pero al final solo la miras; sus manos trabajan hábilmente acomodando tu ropa, es una maleta pequeña, no tardaras tanto tiempo. En un gesto, quizá desesperado, tomas sus manos entré las tuyas, acaricias esa suave piel, la sientes tensarse ante el contacto y no te importa, es tu esposa después de todo. La acercas a ti y besas su frente en un acto de amor puro, por fin se relaja y se acomoda junto a ti.

La vez hermosa frente a ti y la besas, no se niega. Pronto dejas toda la ternura volviéndote más pasional, no te rechaza quizá sea porque se siente culpable, sí, eso debe ser y al final no importa. La tumbas sobre la cama y te deleitas con su cuerpo, ella se deja hacer. Te sientes como un basura, como un cerdo pero cuántas veces no quisiste tenerla así, no por el simple deseo carnal, es tu esposa y la amas no hay gesto más grande que aquel para consumar el gran amor que le profesas.

Ella se porta sumisa ante aquel acto, pero la notas incomoda y te queda claro que no está disfrutando nada aunque quiera hacerte creer lo contrario pues así es ella, aunque no te ame siempre ha tratado se ser una buena esposa. En la consumación del acto te das cuenta de una verdad que destroza tu corazón, ella no es virgen. Te apartas de ahí, ella esta consternada, intenta decir algo pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca, te ve vestirte apresuradamente y salir de ahí hecho una furia, tal vez adivinando tus intenciones.

Quieres ir a donde Naruto y romperle la cara pero te detienes a medio camino, no es por ti, no es por Naruto, es por ella, si algo así se llegara a saber la única perjudicada seria ella y más que una promesa a Hiashi Hyuga sigues amándola aunque te hayas dado cuenta que la culpa fue lo único que la motivo a estar contigo, no debiste enojarte tanto, ya sabias eso.

* * *

Probablemente la viñeta más corta que haya escrito, la verdad es que este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo, tal vez porque me estoy encariñando con Kiba y me destroza romperle el corazón, pero debe entender que Hinata no lo ama y se necesita mucho más que ser su esposo para ganarse su amor.

La verdad que cuando empece a escribir no creí que fuera a encariñarme mucho con él, pero desde su concepción este fue un fic NaruHina T_T

Saliendo de mi dramatismo, debo decir que estamos llegando a la parte final del fic, la verdad es que quiero terminar en el capítulo 10. El final ya esta solo me hace falta escribirlo, creo que la segunda idea de este fic que vino a mi cabeza fue el final y no me ha costado trabajo encaminarlo hacia allí, prometo que a Kiba va a tener un final feliz, como dije, me he encariñado con él.

Agradezco sus comentarios y las lecturas a este fic.

Sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes, nos vemos el próximo **domingo/lunes** en la madrugada.


	7. COLÈRE

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, la historia es completamente de mi autoría.

_631 palabras_

* * *

_**MADAME**_

_**VII**_

COLÈRE

"_**La ira es un veneno que uno toma esperando que muera el otro".**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

Has estado ausente una semana, los pensamientos en tu cabeza son un completo caos pues en ningún momento has dejado de pensar en ellos dos juntos, pero tampoco quieres dañar la imagen que tienes de tu esposa, ella es una dama ante todo y sabes que se respeta y te respeta, o al menos quieres creerlo así, pero en él no confías.

Tu carruaje entra en la ciudad y toda la prisa que tenías antes se esfuma, bajas del carro y le indicas al cochero que lleve tu equipaje a casa, tomas el camino hacia la taberna, odias ese lugar pero sabes que es el único lugar donde encontraras un sitio, no porque esté disponible, sino porque ahí siempre van las personas frágiles. No te sorprende que a esa hora de la noche haya tantas personas respetables embrutecidas por el alcohol, tienes tanta ansiedad de alcoholizarte, que lo único que quieres es sentarte y empezar a beber, pero la voz de Naruto te detiene. Ríes de la ironía, quieres emborracharte para no pensar en él y terminas encontrándolo en el único lugar que piensas es para ti.

Te acercas a su mesa, hay por lo menos cinco hombres completamente borrachos a su lado, ríen a grandes carcajadas mientras él está contando sus hazañas de guerra con ademanes exagerados y una sonrisa en su boca. Una extraña sensación invade tu cuerpo, es extraño y sabes que las has sentido, y lo peor de todo no le afecta a él. Cuando el voltea puedes identificar claramente la ira corriendo por tu cuerpo. Dudas en acercarte pero al final lo haces, no entiendes cómo es que puede verte a los ojos y es ese mismo sentimiento que te impulsa a sentarte junto a él, a hablar con él e incluso a sonreírle. No has podido controlar toda tu ira pero eres capaz de hablar con normalidad o eso crees porque él es perceptivo y logra darse cuenta.

— ¿Estas bien? —te pregunta quitando todas las máscaras que has puesto, su mirada inquisitoria parece sincera, y por extraño que parezca ya no le crees, no después de lo que hizo.

— ¿Es que puedo estar mejor?

No entiende tu pregunta, lo notas en su mirada azulina, y eso te irrita aún más. Quieres arrancarle su tonta expresión de un golpe en la cara, pero te dominas, aun tienes mucho que decirle.

—Dime, Naruto, ¿Aun amas a mi esposa —te encargas de recalcar bien las últimas palabras—, o la guerra te ha ayudado a ordenar tus ideas?

Sonríes internamente, su expresión es un poema, has dado en el clavo, él pocas veces pierde las palabras y hoy lo ha hecho. Abre y cierra la boca intentando decir algo pero no logra hacerlo, los borrachos apenas si se han enterado de lo que pasa.

— ¿Disfrutaste los encuentros con ella? —sueltas con veneno y su mirada cambia, ahora parece confundido— Por favor, no finjas demencia, aquella noche en el teatro hablaste a solas con ella, después volvieron a verse, ¿acaso lo has olvidado ya?

—Espera un momento, Kiba…

— ¡¿Vas a negarlo?! —interrumpes alzando la voz casi en un grito.

Él voltea hacia los lados, la gente los mira curiosos, parece que su conversación ha llamado la atención de los curiosos, eso no te importa pero a él sí, parece que su dignidad le importa más de lo que admite.

— ¡No está pasando nada, caballeros! —Anuncia con voz gélida y mirándote directamente a los ojos.

Sientes un escalofrió recorrer tu espina dorsal, por un momento te arrepientes de hacer semejante alboroto, pero cuando el mete las manos en sus bolsillos y te da la espalda vuelve a ti una renovada rabia, quieres matarlo y ese instinto te hace seguirlo, cuando cruzas las puertas de la cantina las personas vuelven a concentrarse en sus asuntos.

* * *

Lamento la demora, ya tenia el capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho ya tengo su continuación y la continuación del otro, pero no he podido subirlo, pensé subirlo en la semana, pero la fiebre de que terminó el manga fue muy grande.

Hablando sobre el manga, ¿Qué les pareció el final? a mi la verdad me gusto mucho, después de diez años siguiendo a Naruto verlo cumplir sus sueños es realmente emocionante, aunque me siento nostálgica. y bueno, solo me quedo una duda, aquella chica con que estaba Kiba, ¿era solo una conquista (quizá por eso estaba alardeando) o era realmente su esposa? estoy algo confundida con eso, de lo demás, me gustó mucho su diseño. Creo que encariñarse mucho con un personaje justo en el final del manga no es bueno, en fin.

Nos vemos el domingo que viene, ya solo tres capítulos para el final.

**Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia.**


	8. CE QUI EST JUSTE

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, la historia es completamente mía.

_898 palabras_

* * *

_**VIII**_

_*_CE QUI EST JUSTE

**"**_**Una cosa no es justa por el hecho de ser ley, debe ser ley porque es justa".**_

_**Montesquieu**_

Caminas a pasos acelerados, no ves bien en la obscuridad, pero quieres encontrarlo, no debió haber caminado mucho y por eso te resulta extraño no verlo por ningún lado. Ya rendido lo encuentras recargado en la pared de una casa escondido entre las sombras de la noche. No logras entender sus pensamientos, ni siquiera puedes descifrar la expresión en su rostro. Pronuncias sus nombre con rabia, pero antes de siquiera terminar, te interrumpe secamente.

—No voy a negar nada, Kiba —suelta un suspiro, su voz es tranquila. Entiendes su mirada, es de resignación como si entendiera que tarde o temprano lo encararías— Amo a Hinata, pero no es como tú crees.

— ¿No es como yo creo? —Preguntas irónico— Entonces ¿Cómo es? Porque si mal no recuerdo, mi esposa perdió su pureza antes de ser mi mujer.

Y entonces su rostro se descompone en una mueca de ira, te estremeces cuando lo vez acercarse a ti y tomarte del cuello de su camisa. Sientes toda su ira contenida en su puño, jamás lo habías visto así, no tienes miedo, solo estas sorprendido.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de Hinata, es una dama jamás haría algo que este fuera de su matrimonio.

Pudiera parecer el mismo niño que amenazaba con golpearte si le quitabas alguno de sus juguetes o si no compartías tus dulces con él, pero ya no lo es, su apariencia física y la forma en que te mira han cambiado. No te dejas amedrentar, en este momento la ira es más fuerte que su amistad o cualquier otra cosa que los una.

— ¿Entonces, cómo llamas a esto? —Increpas furioso— me ha sido infiel, pero no voy a hacer nada por consideración a ella. Sin embargo ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo no voy a desaprovecharla.

Retira la mirada, te suelta y se aleja de ahí revolviendo su cabellera rubia, parece consternado, más que eso, parece estar conteniendo su furia. Se mueve nervioso y voltea a verte en repetidas ocasiones, no sabes cómo interpretar su actitud pues pese a su personalidad Naruto nunca se comporta así.

— ¡Maldición, Kiba!—exclama de pronto— ¿Y cómo demonios crees que me sentí yo cundo me entere que Hinata se había casado, y precisamente contigo? ¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué hacer que diga esta clase de cosas?

Lo ves debatirse, te sientes mareado, jamás te habías puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos, ni siquiera en los sentimientos de la propia Hinata, solo habías sido tú, tu matrimonio, tus sentimientos, tu vida…

—Es cierto que Hinata y yo tuvimos intimidad —sonríe melancólicamente, vuelves a sentir la ira revolver tus entrañas—, pero fue porque yo le prometí que en cuento tuviera oportunidad regresaría a casarme con ella. Incluso, el mimo mes que te casaste con ella había obtenido un permiso para regresar a Konoha y casarme con ella, pero cuando me entere de su boda no me atreví a volver, mi tren no llegaría hasta pasados dos días, ya nada odia hacer entonces.

No sabes cómo sentirte después de todas esas palabras, quizá como basura pero llevas tanto tiempo sintiéndote así que quizá ya no es suficiente. Naruto no ha terminado su discurso y estás dispuesto a soportarlo todo.

—Tienes razón, nos vimos en el teatro e incluso la bese pero después de eso sola la vi en reuniones de té, insistí a mi madre para que me llevara con ella, aunque fuera poco educado. Incluso en los cinco días que estuviste asiente no nos vimos en ninguna ocasión, ella se negó a faltarte el respeto.

Callas, una parte de ti se siente dichosa, a pesar de todo Hinata ter respeta, a lo mejor porque eres su esposo, o a lo mejor porque después de tanto tiempo de convivencia, y quizá por los años que fueron amigos te quiere, además ella es una dama y nunca se atrevería —como dijo Naruto— a hacer algo fuera del matrimonio. Por otro lado estas furioso contigo, ella acepto tener intimidad contigo solo porque se sentía culpable por besar a Naruto en el teatro, pero como siempre solo pensaste en ti, dejando de lado sus sentimientos o sus temores.

Observas a Naruto, se ha recargado en la pared donde lo encontraste, ha metido las manos en el bolsillo y mira hacia ningún lado, ahora si reconoces su mirada, es la de un hombre enamorado, pero también resignado. Hinata puede amarlo, pero ella es tu esposa y ella siempre pondrá por sobre todo su matrimonio.

—Naruto, yo… —las palabras mueren en tu boca, intentas disculparte pero algo te impide hacerlo.

—No te guardo rencor —dice en un tono tranquilo, el más tranquilo que le has oído pronunciar.

Piensas que es Naruto después de todo y sonríes.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Tu actitud ha cambiado, estas relajado completamente— deberías hacerlo, te quite cuatro años de tu vida.

—No, creo que fue mi estúpida venganza —sonríe abiertamente— si no me hubiera marchado todo sería diferente.

—Pero eres un idiota testarudo y ahora estamos aquí.

Por ese momento dejan de ser el coronel Namikaze y el señor Inuzuka y vuelven a ser Naruto y Kiba, los jóvenes de dieciséis años que pensaban conquistar el mundo, que discutían por cualquier tontería, que decían estupideces; esos chicos que siempre protegían a Hinata Hyuga. Una idea comienza a formase en tu cabeza, tal vez sea lo correcto o quizá es otro de tus caprichos, no lo sabes, pero es lo más justo.

_*Lo que es Justo._

* * *

Más vale tarde que nunca.

Es el más largo de la historia quise recortarlo pero no alcanzaba a expresar todo lo que quedo plasmado así que aquí esta, Tres páginas (casi cuatro) en Word, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Esta es la versión de Naruto, falta la versión de Hinata, es decir, ¿Porqué acepto casarse con Kiba si tenia la promesa de Naruto y sabemos que Naruto siempre cumple lo que promete? Eso y más en el siguiente capitulo y penúltimo de Madame. XD

Gracia a todos los que siguen esta historia, gracias a los que comentan y agregan a Follow/Fav, en verdad los aprecio mucho.

Nos seguiremos leyendo.


	9. SOYEZ HEUREUX

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi completa autoria.

_675 palabras_

* * *

_**MADAME**_

_**IX**_

*SOYEZ HEUREUX

"_**Buscamos la felicidad, pero sin saber dónde, como los borrachos buscan su casa, sabiendo que tienen una".**_

_**Voltaire**_

Diferente a tus planes llegas a casa completamente sobrio, aunque no igual que siempre, algo ha cambiado y aunque sabes perfectamente qué es lo que ha cambiado, te sientes extraño, ajeno a ti. Hinata está esperándote en el recibidor con solo una vela encendida, está durmiendo; apenas si esta vestida con su camisón y cubierta con un pequeño chal a medias en su cuerpo, a medias en el sillón. La contemplas, algo muy propio de ti y que disfrutas hacer, pero esta vez es diferente pues tu amor por ella es incomparable, aun la ves como aquella mujer hermosa e inocente que se casó contigo, pero después de lo que te dijo Naruto, esa mujer se ha vuelto más fuerte a tus ojos, no físicamente sino espiritualmente.

Jamás le preguntaste cómo se sentía al ser tu esposa, sabias que no te amaba y sigue sin hacerlo, pero nunca te molestase en preguntarle por qué accedió casarte contigo. Es verdad que Hiashi Hyuga la obligó, pero ella pudo huir con Naruto y ser feliz, él también lo quería así, pero entonces no debía sentirse traicionado, algo no está bien. La ves despertar, quizá sintió tu mirada. Sonríe y te sientes el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, ella suele provocar ese tipo de sensaciones en ti.

—No tenías que esperarme despierta —replicas en tono suave.

—El carruaje llegó sin ti, estaba preocupada.

Los sentimientos de Hinata son puros, lo has sabido desde siempre. De pronto vuelves a ser el niño que observaba desde su jardín a Hinata Hyuga aquella amable chica tímida que cautivo tu corazón desde que puedes recordar. Acaricia tu rostro, te deleitas con el contacto suave de su mano contra tu rostro y cierras los ojos, ladeas la cabeza en un afán que que su caricia sea más profunda. Te sientes pleno y quisieras que en ese gesto te demostrara todo el amor que no te tiene, al menos no como quieres.

— ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? —preguntas sin rencor en tu voz, es más pesquisa que otra cosa, pero ella no lo sabe y abruptamente detiene la caricia, abres los ojos encontrando su rostro contraído en una mueca de horror, no esperaba aquella pregunta tan directa. —Solo es curiosidad —aclaras rápidamente— si no quieres contestarme está bien.

Su expresión cambia, ha puesto sus manos frente a ella, protegiéndose, no está cómoda pero quieres saciar tu curiosidad, quizá así puedas tener más valor.

—Hablé con Naruto —dices en un susurro, tal vez así se anime a hablar— cambió mi forma de pensar. Siempre supe que no me amabas pero cuando escuché que regresaba, cuando lo vimos en la fiesta, la ira me posesiono y reaccione mal, de verdad lo…

—No digas eso, por favor —su voz tiembla, no por su timidez, sino por el llanto— Tú menos que nadie debe disculparse, soy yo la que debe hacerlo, son yo la culpable de todo.

—No eres la única culpable —dices melancólico— Si Naruto no hubiese ido a la guerra, si yo no hubiera estado presionándote tal vez pudiste esperarlo y entonteces casarte con él.

Intentas limpiar sus lágrimas, pero se aparta. Conoces ese gesto; se siente indigna.

—Kiba-kun —aún está llorando pero su voz se escucha tan seria cuando pronuncia tu nombre centras toda tu atención en ella— perdóname tú a mí, soy la única culpable de esta situación, lo siento te he robado cuatro años de tu vida.

La historia que sigue a esas palabras es tan irreal que por un minuto piensas que ella está mintiendo, pero si de algo puede estar orgullosa, Hinata Inuzuka, es que jamás ha dicho una sola mentira. Entonces todo tiene sentido, Hinata estaba embarazada y fue obligada a abortar para que no callera en deshonra, no conforme con eso Hiashi la casó para evitar las habladurías. Entiendes muchas cosas y ya no vale sentirte miserable, has reforzado tu determinación. Hinata ha sufrido mucho tiempo en silencio y es tiempo para que sea feliz, lo único que te duele es que tú no puedes darle esa felicidad.

_*Ser feliz_

* * *

Se supone que esta historia debió haber terminado hace mucho, y la verdad es que en mi compu se habían quedado reposando los dos últimos capítulos que (hasta ahora) no habían visto la luz. Para eso solo me queda disculparme y decir las palabras, Exámenes y servicio social.

De verdad espero que disfruten este capitulo, creo que es uno que me dolió escribir, por todo lo que representa para nuestros personajes, quienes de alguna forma tienen que ser justos consigo mismos de ahora en adelante.

En fin espero que en un par de hora suba es capitulo final, sino lo subiré mañana temprano.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. MADAME

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_681 palabras_

* * *

_**MADAME**_

_**X**_

MADAME

**"**_**No hay nada como el amor de una mujer casada. Es una cosa de la que ningún marido tiene la menor idea".**_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo te sientes liberado, es una sensación extraña y perturbadora, pero de alguna forma te sientes bien, aunque también esta esa otra parte que te impide disfrutar de la libertad. Sabes que tienes una gran oportunidad pero aún no te sientes capaz de disfrutarla. Entras a su habitación y te sientas en la silla frente a su cama, no puedes evitar recordar la ocasión en que la tomaste como tuya. Sientes una gran vergüenza por tu comportamiento pero de alguna forma aquello te ayudó a tener una determinación, aquella que te falto hace tanto tiempo para negarte a casarte, aun si tu amor por ella era demasiado, pero ya no hay remedio y lo que pudiste hacer, hecho está y no hay marcha atrás.

Sonríes melancólico, para mañana a esas horas las habladurías no se harán esperar, sobretodo porque te presentaras solo a la despedida del ejército y porque para entonces Naruto será visto como un desertor y traidor a la patria. No estas preocupado, a estas alturas ya deben de haber tomado el tren que los llevara a Suna, donde pedirán asilo político, más que nada por la situación de Naruto. No sabes que destino les espera, no sabes qué camino van a tomar pero de alguna forma confías en ellos, ambos son fuertes, ambos van a salir adelante.

Te levantas y caminas hacia la salida, dejas el papel arrugado sobre la mesa y sales. Quizá en algún futuro esa habitación la ocupe alguien más, alguien que te ayude a salir de tu soledad, por el momento la cierras con llave, no solo porque aún hay un par de sus pertenencias, sino porque quieres encerrar todos tus recuerdos, no porque jamás vas a pensar en ella, sino porque ahora tienes que aprender a vivir sin ella.

Te alejas de ahí.

La noticia corre tan rápido como piensas, para las doce de la noche ya hay rumores de algunos cuantos que los vieron huir juntos. Para las dos de la madrugada llega tu hermana y tu madre, quizá para darte consuelo, pero en tu rostro no hay ninguna pista de dolor, nadie se atreve a mencionar nada. Esa noche la pasan ahí.

Al día siguiente, en la fiesta, Hiashi te increpa furioso, no respondes, dejas que salga su rabia contenida, contra ti, contra ellos dos y solo lo interrumpes cuando trata de insultar a Hinata. Las personas los miran curiosos, los militares te miran esperando les des una explicación, pero solo regresas tu mete a la nota en la habitación de Hinata.

"Debes ser fuerte Kiba-kun"

Y por fidelidad te mantienes fuerte, lo sabias, todos iban a pedirte explicaciones pero como lo dijo Naruto, "Te plantaras como el hombre que eres, imperturbable y sin una mueca de dolor". Ya no te duele, no más de lo que pudo dolerte cuando la viste empacar sus cosas, cuando la despediste, cuando la viste marcharse.

De pronto sientes de necesidad de hablar, no por ti, no por Naruto, ella es una verdadera dama y nadie tiene el derecho de decir lo contrario. Lo dices fuerte y claro, a lo mejor los chismes seguirán, pero frente a ti nadie se atreverá a decir nada.

Y así lo hacen por los siguientes dos años nadie dice nada frente a ti, nadie saca el tema y eso es no gran consuelo. Incluso Hiashi se ha resignado a vivir la deshonra de su primogénita.

Eres fuerte, de verdad te vuelves fuerte y por ello cuando recibes una carta de Hinata la lees con amor, ya no ese amor que le profesabas, sino un amor puro, ese que siempre debiste haber sentido por ella. Sonríes. Por fin van a tener a su primer hijo. Quizá en un futuro hasta puedas ir a conocerlo. Escribes la respuesta, no es muy larga pero al menos le cuentas lo indispensable, la guardas en un sobre, una dama afuera de la habitación te espera con una sonrisa, le sonríes también, guardas la carta entre tu ropa y la sigues.

La carta en tu bolsillo pone Madame Namikaze Hinata.

* * *

¡Por fin el capítulo final!

Me despido de una historia que me encanto escribir, disfruté cada momento con ella y ahora es momento de dejarla ir.

agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leer, agradezco a quienes comentaron, a quienes seguían esta historia, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero les haya gustado este final. Sin duda debía Terminar Naruhina

Bueno tengo muchos más proyectos, espero me puedan acompañar.

Sayonara.


End file.
